Songs To Show My Klaine For You
by Pyrofrickenmaniac
Summary: Klaine love. A compilation of one-shots each inspired by songs. FLUFF! CH1: Kurt and Blaine go on a date, but some girls don't know that. CH2: Burt gets a heavy dose of TMI/ Blaine can't have let Kurt leave his arms. CH3: Angsty Klaine.
1. Falling In Love The Way You Are

**This will be a collection of one-shots using some songs as inspiration! All will be about Klaine, the Kurt Hummel/Blaine pairing on Glee. Some will be drabbles but each chapter will be a one-shot with a theme, but unrelated to any other chapter. Please review! I love Klaine! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

DJ Got Us Falling In Love Again – Usher / The Way You Are – Bruno Mars

"It's been a while since we've gone out for a drink," Kurt said in his masked voice. Since he and Blaine were surrounded by hundreds of raving teens, he didn't want any attention being paid to his voice.

"I hate when you do that."

"What?" Kurt responded in the voice, seeming almost natural from all the times he'd practiced.

Blaine rubbed his thumb of Kurt's knuckles. "When you make your voice like that. I love you the way you are."

Kurt smiled and stood up from his stool, drinking the last of his second beer before placing it back on the bar. "Lets dance," Kurt whispered to Blaine in his normal voice. Blaine pecked him on the cheek and led him deep into the dancers.

The beat was heavy as Usher's voice boomed over the purple, green, and blue club. Blaine watched as a dreamy smile spread over Kurt's pale face. Kurt dropped his backside near the floor, staring up at Blaine through his light application on guy-liner.

"Hi guys," a girl in a tight rave-blouse said stepping between Kurt and Blaine. "I'm Allie."

"Diana," the other girl said, her huge breasts falling out of her top.

"You wanna dance?" the former girl said, trailing a finger down Kurt's black shirt and moving towards his skin-tight jeans.

The boys were unable to respond as the song changed and the girls each took one. The girl named Diana ground her body against Blaine and shouted over the deafening music to them, "Do you two have a girlfriends?"

They automatically responded, "No!" then regretted it.

The girls winked at each other then pressed themselves even closer to their dance partner. Allie chatted away while Kurt nodded and looked for an escape. Blaine and Kurt were trapped until they excused themselves and took their seats back at the bar. The girls found them again and sat on their laps, exchanging partners. Blaine and Kurt exchanged a glance from these girls forwardness.

"Want a Twizzler?" the curly haired one, Allie asked holding one out for Diana who made herself comfortable on Kurt's thighs.

"Sure."

She put one end of the Twizzler in her mouth and leaned towards Diana. Diana took the other end in her mouth and they both bit on the red candy until they were about a centimeter from their lips touching. Allie bit off her side and Diana ate the rest.

"Would you like one?" Allie cooed at Blaine, putting one end in her mouth again.

"No thanks," he said kindly.

"And you cutie?" Diana asked Kurt.

"No, I'm good. I don't really like Twizzlers. I'm more of a red-vines guy myself, like totally," Kurt said to the girls in a false voice again. He went back to his regular higher-pitched voice, but added an over-the-top gay flair.

The girls were silent.

"Oh Kurt, that's not what you said last night," Blaine said, also with that flair. He took hold of Kurt's hand and kissed his fingers.

The girls jumped off them and started apologizing. "We're so sorry, we didn't mean to interrupt your date." They were smiling and shook the boy's hands before leaving.

"It's always the gay ones!" they could hear Allie laughing as they left.

Now free of the girls, the men were finally able to dance with each other. They shared another beer and retreated into their own little world.

Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes and stopped moving.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked, worried Blaine wasn't feeling good from the alcohol.

Blaine responded by pulling him into a kiss, not caring about anyone who may be watching.

"We're going to a gay club next time."

* * *

**Up next: Dirty Little Secret - All -American Rejects**


	2. Dirty Needs

**This is more of a drabble, very short so I'm putting two fics for this chapter! Enjoy! And thank you so much for all the Alerts and Faves! Also, I have many other Klaine fics on my profile so check them out if you're interested!**

Dirty Little Secrets- All-American Rejects

**[Hummel Home]**

"I love you," Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear as sunlight streamed through Kurt's bedroom window. It was Saturday and his eyes fluttered open to see his lover, naked expect for his red boxers. Kurt himself was still buck naked underneath the covers. Last night had been wonderful, and seeing that Blaine hadn't snuck out at night afterward just made his life seem so much better.

Blaine turned on Kurt's radio and started head banging to "Dirty Little Secrets." He grabbed Kurt's hairbrush and lip synced while jumping around. His black curls bounced around while Kurt laughed from his boyfriend's shenanigans.

"Do I have to keep you my dirty little secret?" Kurt asked Blaine. "Because I kinda want to go to school with a giant T-shirt that says 'I lost my virginity to Blaine Anderson.'"

"WHAT?" Suddenly Burt, Kurt's father, appeared at the bottom of the stairs looking at a frozen, half-naked Blaine and his son wrapped up in sheets. "I was going to come down to wake you up... but I see he's beaten me to the punch." He glared at Blaine. "I've got my eye on you now." Then he walked back upstairs. "My baby boy," they could hear Burt sigh.

* * *

**This next short story is totally unrelated to "Dirty Little Secrets." All stories are unrelated to any other story, enjoy! **

Baby Please Don't Go- Mike Posner/ Need You Now – Lady Antebellum

**[Dalton Academy]**

Blaine woke in the middle of the night to the sound of a zipper. He automatically went to tighten his arms around his lover, but he was only hugging a pillow.

Blaine opened his eyes and groggily whispered, "Wait."

"I have to go Blaine. I'll see you tomorrow." Kurt buttoned up his shirt. "I'm right next door if you need me."

"I need you now," Blaine said, a bit of a smile on half-awake face. He pulled the blanket covers back and patted the spot next to him, his bare chest showing in the dim light.

Kurt wanted to pounce back onto the little twin mattress and snuggle against him, but Wes (Blaine's actual roommate) would be there soon.

"Good night," Kurt murmured, kissing Blaine's temple. Blaine reached out for Kurt's hands, but still in a dazed stupor, he clamped around Kurt's thigh and unknowingly buried his head into his crotch.

"Blaine-"

"No, no, baby please don't go," he sang in a totally different tune from the real song. "Stay."

Kurt couldn't resist the sweetness of his nearly-unconscious boyfriend and gave in... besides he needed Blaine to lift his head off his balls, it was painful.

He pushed Blaine over and hugged him from behind.

_When I wake up tomorrow will you still be here?_

Wes opened the door to his dorm, dim light from the hall fell into the room illuminating a naked Blaine (his bottom half covered by the blankets) and a fully-clothed Kurt wrapped around him from behind. Both were fast asleep with delicate smiles on their faces.

Wes spun on his heel and slept on the floor of David and Nick's room.


	3. Gotta Be You

**Some Klaine angst **

* * *

I'd Come For You /Gotta Be Somebody - Nickelback /The Kill – 30 Seconds to Mars

Kurt's pillow was soaked with tears. Why didn't Blaine want him? What was wrong with him? Was he not handsome enough? Thin enough? Was he boring? Why did he ask Blaine to go out with him, he knew this would happen!

Kurt's back shuddered as another dry heave racked his body. He was so upset that he was getting himself sick from the pain and the dehydration.

He doorbell rang. It rang again. Kurt mustered up his acting skills and nonchalantly called up from his room, "Dad! Get the door! I'm in the middle of my project!" His voice cracked at the end, but his dad didn't take notice.

Kurt threw his soiled pillow away from him and buried his face into another pillow, almost suffocating himself. From the little amount of air, his body calmed down a bit, but he still hurt inside.

"Hey," a voice said.

Kurt refused to look up. Now he was _imagining_ Blaine. Good lord!

"Kurt, are you okay?"

"What do you think?" Kurt whispered angrily to himself, fighting with the imaginary voice of Blaine. "The only man in the world that I've ever fallen for has rejected me."

"I'm sorry... but-"

"But what! Right now you're not even thinking about me! You're probably somewhere not even remembering who the hell I am. Not knowing what kind of pain you've put me through! Fucking bastard."

"What if I came back... because I can't bear to lose someone as wonderful as you. I'm a fool, I was caught off guard when you asked. I'm sorry. But Kurt, I'm telling you now. I want to you to be my boyfriend. Kurt?"

Kurt's eyes flared open and he rolled on his back. Standing beside his bed was Blaine, hair clean of gel, eyes red, and casual clothes.

He came back for him.


End file.
